


Your Stomach Is Calling My Name

by Calacious



Series: January in February [27]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Babysitting, Boyfriends, Kissing, Multi, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Rory's stomach is growling, which is unusual. Even more  unusual? It's calling Benny's name.
Relationships: Rory Keaner/Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Series: January in February [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ficuary





	Your Stomach Is Calling My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hunger

Rory’s stomach growls, and that’s not really something that should be happening. Not when he’s on an all liquid (of the red variety) diet. He frowns, and looks at his stomach. 

“Huh,” he says. “You hungry? You want some food?”

“Why are you talking to your stomach?” Benny asks. He shoots an incredulous look with Ethan, who shrugs.

“It growled, like this,” Rory says, making a growling sound that really is nothing like the growl that his stomach made, fingers curling like claws.

Benny frowns, and leans down so that his ear is resting against Rory’s stomach. Ethan sits up a little straighter, as though he will be able to hear whatever Benny hears if he’s sitting up. It’s ridiculous, and Sarah rolls her eyes at the trio who are sitting on Ethan’s couch, watching a lame vampire-zombie movie that is so cheesy that it doesn’t even deserve a B rating. 

A whole slew of emotions crosses Benny’s expressive face, and Sarah, who had heard the tiny growl that Rory’s stomach had made (thanks to her super vampire hearing), shakes her head. It’s really not all that impressive. She opens her mouth to say just that when Benny lifts his head, and gives Rory a goofy smile, before kissing the blonde vampire on the lips.

“What was that for?” Rory asks, licking his kiss swollen lips. 

“Your stomach was calling my name,” Benny says, ducking his head shyly, and biting his bottom lip. 

“Are you saying that Rory’s stomach was hungry for you?” Ethan asks, leaning over Benny to press his own lips to Rory’s, causing the vampire to melt back against the couch cushions. If he could blush, there is no doubt in Sarah’s mind that his whole face would be as red as a tomato.

Sarah clears her throat, causing Ethan to straighten himself, and give her a sheepish grin. “No more makeout sessions,” Sarah says. 

Rory frowns, and pats his stomach. “But--”

Sarah raises her hand to cut off the vampire’s protests. “Your stomach can wait until I’m no longer babysitting.”


End file.
